Chronicles of Riddick: Predator
by Jerrod Fortner
Summary: The infamous furyan is back, this time to save the soul of Kyra. To do this, he must go to Necross and the temple of the Necromancers, but another creature stalks him, and an unstoppable nightmare that hunts by darkness is soon to return.
1. The Planet

The Dark. It was his favorite. He did not care that it was the darkness of space. It was comforting, it was to him what a mothers touch was to any other. He had been in this darkness for two weeks, trying to find the home world of the Necromongers, Necross. Most said it was a barren wasteland, where only the most insane of all people went to die. Others said, it was a pardise much like heaven. But, on that planet lay The Chapel of the Necromancer, and in it, Riddick's last chance to save Kiyra. He was shocked out of his thoughts by the warning klaxons. "Warning," a feminine voice said calmly, "Collision with Unidentified craft in five seconds, four seconds, three seconds, two sec-". Riddick saw the ship only once before it disappeared. He was not sure he had seen anything at all, that maybe he was just dreaming, but then, the voice announced, "Collision avoided. All systems rebooting." In the few seconds of the near collision, the computer had shut down. This was a failsafe, so that if collision occurred, the computer would not be destroyed, and it could retell all the information of the crash. Riddick smiled, a thing he rarely ever did. It could save itself, but it couldn't do anything for the pilot. He rewound the film in the cameras until it showed the ship, then quickly paused it. It was undeniably alien, its design a mix of organic and geometric shapes. It was as large as Riddick's ship, but the spikes on the sides and front would have ripped his little tug to pieces. It was a close one, but he'd been in tougher scrapes.

Gar'ron watched the many video feeds that came in from the probes constantly circling the ship. He froze one probes scan of a human vessel. It only detected one body inside, but, to be sure, he cloaked the ship and tailed the human. His Probes did a thorough heat signature scan, and again, only one body came up. Satisfied, he had his probes hack into the other ships computer. Words in the human language came up, and he read them, but they did not make sense, at least until a full 3D image showed up on the main screen. IT was the holy planet, The planet of the Last Hunt, where only the greatest Elders were allowed to go, to rest in peace. That was also his destination, for he was growing old, even fro a Predator. He was over seven hundred years, human time, and Seventy years, Yautja time. The Grand Council of Three had blessed him with their decision, and he was to go to the Great Temple, to see his ancestors, before he joined them in the Great Hunt. Yautja did not view death as did the humans. To Die was to be Born again, to Live again, to Hunt again.

Riddick found a suitable spot to set his ship down. It was barren, nothing but sand and rock. Bio-scans indicated that nothing but lizards and snakes lived above the ground, but the scans also showed much larger creatures slumbering beneath. He would not want to run into one of those.

Gar'ron stood in awe of the great temple. It stood over one thousand feet, and it stretched more than a kilometer long. It was as black as the shell of a _kainde amedha_. The entire temple was made of black diamond in it's purest form. It was priceless by terran standards, but it was even more valuable for the Yautja, for diamond was what they used to power their energy weapons. He stood there for several seconds, marveling at the symmetry of the building, until a loud hissing behind him told him he was not alone. He whirled around suddenly and came face to face with a creature from a nightmare. It held some resemblance to the _Kainde Amedha _, as it had a banana shaped head and a humanoid body. But that was where the similarities ended. It had three pairs of arms and double sets of wings. If it looked like anything, it looked like a giant dragonfly with a distorted head. Suddenly, it reached out with its arms and grabbed him. It's elongated skull came closer and closer, with it's mouth full of needle-like teeth. Gar'ron did not struggle however. Was it that he wanted death? That he was submitting to the will of the Black Warrior? Then he was face to face with the bug. It was opening it's mouth, preparing to feed, when it's head exploded. The headless corpse slowly released it's hold upon Gar'ron, and he stepped away in disgust. His plasma caster cooled slowly, the rim glowed a dull red. If he was to join his ancestors honorably, he would need to find stronger prey.

Riddick looked over his shoulder. He thought he had heard something, but he couldn't see anything through the dust. He turned around, oblivious to anything else. He was probably just tired. He just couldn't shake the feeling someone was out there. There. he could barely make out the sound of large feet moving in the sand. He spun around to come face to face with......Air. He shook his head. He needed to hurry and find this temple. He needed the sleep. He was about to turn away when he was lifted off the ground by his throat. he couldn't see what had him, but he could tell it was strong from the feel of the fingers around his neck. Then, something materialized in front of him. It stood seven feet tall, with a mask that looked like the face of something from hell. And it was choking him with its left hand. He grabbed it's wrist and attempted to free himself, but it had a grip of iron. He reached for his knife at his side and cut the arm. Nothing happened. No blood. Nothing. He cut it again, and this time, he saw a flash of silver beneath the "Skin". The creature continued to strangle him, and, as quickly as it had grabbed him, it let go and stalked off. He fell in a heap to the sand, exhausted. Slowly, he raised himself up and walked toward his ship. He needed the rest, especially if there were things like that outside.

Gar'ron was disheartened. he had expected the ooman to at least put up a fight. With no likely trophies in his future, Gar'ron was going to have to take drastic measures. The Eclipse would be coming soon. It would be then he would release the Marauders. In spite of the coming darkness, things were looking brighter for him.

The gas giant slowly approached the path of the dead planet. In two hours, it would throw it's shadow on the planet, engulfing the planet in an eclipse that would last for an entire day. It only happened every three hundred years, and now, year three hundred was upon them.


	2. The Leviathan

Riddick Dreamt. Not like you or I dream, oh no. His dreams were of bloodshed, of the time he spent in the many Slams across the galaxies, and especially of Butcher Bay. One of the toughest slams in the universe. He had gone through hell there, but he had come out of it all right. He hadn't thought about it since the escape, but he couldn't help but dream. For three hours, He slept like that, and when he awoke, it was dark. Slowly, He stood and walked out, removing his goggles as he did so. Suddenly, The world turned bright purple. He saw everything. Lizards that scurried across the surface, small scorpions that quietly hunted. And then, He saw the enormous beasts, much like the ancient Terran Dinosaurs. Slowly, They stalked along, Ignorant of his existence. He hoped it remained that way. He slowly made his way back to the temple, the red marks on his throat now all but invisible.

Gar'ron sped towards the holding cave. He felt the urge to hunt, the need. He saw the cave, only slightly farther than one hundred meters. As he approached, he made sure to be as stealthy as possible, Knowing that the Marauders hunted by sound, and that they could pick up even the slightest noise. Quickly, he removed a remote scarab explosive from his bag and attached it to the door that sealed the cave. Leaping behind cover, he activated the detonator. A brilliant flash of light lit the darkness, and a deafening explosion ripped through the night. Many miles away Riddick heard it, but thought it was merely thunder. Slowly, Gar'ron peered over the boulder, waiting for any sign of the marauders. For one minute he waited, then, as if spawned from hell itself, hundreds of flyers were spewed from the mouth of the cave, followed Closely by the Four-limbed Marauders. He did not wish to attack them now. They had not eaten for many years, he thought, and they needed to grow stronger. He was about to return to his ship when something caught his eye. As he watched, the Head of a marauder appeared. The only different thing about this one was, the head alone was bigger than a normal marauder. Slowly, the beast emerged from the cave, displaying it's thirty foot long, almost skeletal form. Turning to it's right, it impaled another marauder and began to eat it. Slowly, Gar'ron turned around and fled. If he was going to kill this trophy before he died, he would need bigger weapons.


End file.
